Bloodstained Dreams!
by Lil Shinigami Risky
Summary: Slowly Haku starts to fade from the spirit world. Will Chihiro figure out what her dreams are telling her before its to late? Why didn't Yu-baaba let Haku go? Haku tries his best to hold on but doesn't know how much longer he will beable to hold on. C/H H
1. Chihiro and the bloody dream

Lil Shinigami Risky: Yo!!!  
  
Ok to let ya'll all know I love to torture things just not animals!  
  
This is my first fic so PLEASE bare with me!! Or else!  
  
Safety: Don't mind her she's just cranky.  
  
Risky: Shut Up! Let her do her job stupid idiot!  
  
Lil Shinigami Risky: Shut Up! Don't mind my muses they're just cranky right now. So on with the fic!!!  
  
I've always wanted to say that!! *Sob* Well you two do your jobs!!!  
  
Risky: Lil Shinigami Risky doesn't own..  
  
Safety: any of these characters so don't sue her!  
  
Lil Shinigami Risky: All right places every one the fic is about to start!!!  
  
Bloodstained Dreams!  
(Chapter 1)  
  
As an 18-year-old Chihiro Ogino started to her room she couldn't help but think if all those years ago were all a dream. 'Haku' she thought.  
  
'You promised we would meet again! I'm starting to forget what you even look like. Maybe Yu-Baaba wouldn't let you go after all. I should have never left you without trying to save you from her.' She thought sadly.  
  
"Chihiro! Get up! Its time for school honey!" Chihiro sighed again as she thought of everyone she had met at the bathhouse.  
  
"CHIHRO! GET DOWN HERE NOW! RUMI AND MEI ARE HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
"COMING MOM!!!" As Chihiro dried herself off and got dressed she thought of going back to the spirit world, but thought against it.  
  
She gingerly put the hair tie in her hair and thought of all her friends but then looked at the clock and screamed!! "I'm going to be late for school again!!!"  
  
"Hey! Chi what took you so long?" Rumi asked as they headed out the door. "I just woke up late that's all." "Are you sure? You don't look so good." Mei said.  
  
Mei a Chinese exchange student had been Chihiro's best friend since she moved here. Rumi one of her friends from her old school had moved here because her dad had been given a better job plus a bonus.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure!" Chihiro said. "Well ok as long as you're ok." Mei said as she tucked some long black hair from her face. Rumi started to drool.  
  
Both Mei and Chihiro looked at her for a few moments before looking at what she was looking at. It was Koji the football captain.  
  
He looked over and started towards them. Rumi excitedly said hi. But Mei and Chihiro both just kept walking because the bell was getting ready to ring.  
  
As first period started they took their seats and started to get ready for class. The teacher came in and the bell rang. Chihiro didn't know when she fell asleep but she did.  
  
^^^^^^^ Dream ^^^^^^^^  
  
Chihiro looked around and found she was in the spirit world. She started to run past all the restraunts until she came upon the old but still running bathhouse.  
  
"Haku! Everyone I'm back! Its me Sen!" But all she got was silence. Dead Silence.  
  
So she ran in and started to look around as she got closer she heard an agonizing scream. It was from the big tub. She started to run and she didn't like what she saw.  
  
There was her Haku. He was bandaged up but there he was floating in the big tub. The water around him started to change from the green to a dark red.  
  
Len was there to trying to help him. He was so pale. His hair was longer a little past his back and his bangs came down in small spikes in his face. His eyes were closed tightly in pain as he tried to keep from crying out again.  
  
He was older around her age in his human form. Len left and Chihiro ran towards him in horror. She quickly climbed up the tub. The water smelled heavily of healing herbs.  
  
As he slowly passed out, Chihiro tried to grab him from sinking in the tub but to her horror her hand passed right through him. She heard a yell and turned to see Len run up the tub and jumped in.  
  
When she came back up she was holding Haku close to keep his head above the water as she tried to climb out. Chihiro was staring in horror as she saw Yu-baaba. She had this evil glint in her eyes and had a smile on her lips.  
  
"Chihiro!"  
  
"CHIHIRO!!!"  
  
^^^^^^ End Dream ^^^^^^  
  
Chihiro woke with a start and looked up at the angry face of her history teacher. "I hope you got enough sleep Miss Ogino!"  
  
Yelled her angry history teacher. "I'm sorry Mr.Hagatashi!" Chihiro said quickly while bowing her head, only to hit her head on the desk. Several laughs could be heard.  
  
As class went on she wondered if her dream could have been true. 'I hope its not.' She thought sadly.  
  
(End Chapter 1)(TBC..)  
  
Lil Shinigami Risky: Lol hope you enjoyed! Now R&R! The more the reviews the sooner the next chapter will be up!  
  
If you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me! Oh and if you want a picture of Haku when he's older just e-mail me I drew a picture of him!^_^  
  
Ja ne !!! ^_^ 


	2. Haku's Tortur BEGINS!

Lil Shinigami Risky: For those who asked for a picture please bare with me.  
  
I have to figure out how to work it again. Ahee hee hee.  
  
On to chapter two.  
  
Bloodstained Dreams!  
(Chapter 2)  
  
Haku's point of view:  
  
'I don't know how much longer I can take this.' I thought to myself. I really need to get out of here and find Chihiro.  
  
As my hair fell in my face I could barely see. Len helped me in the big tub. She was probably scared I would turn into my dragon form if she put me into another tub.  
  
I felt old injuries opening as I went into the water. That last beating took everything out of me. I guess Yu-baaba doesn't want to let me go. She's already tried to take my memories of Chihiro from me once. There's no doubt in my mind that she won't try it again.  
  
'Oh kami I can't take this!' I screamed to myself. 'Please forgive me Chihiro! I tried. I really tried!' I thought. I could just make out the green murky water turning a dark red. The color red of my own blood.  
  
These wounds didn't just come from anything or anyone they came from Yu- baaba herself. Even though she tries to hide it from the bathhouse everyone knows she does this.  
  
Flash back^^^^ Haku's POV^^^^  
  
"Yu-baaba I want to go after Chihiro! Let me go!" I yelled at her. My anger was reaching its peak. She just sat there and continued to smile at me. "Haku you won't be leaving me! Her voice began to rise with every work she uttered.  
  
"You're mine till the day you die and for the rest of eternity!!" All I could do was watch as she placed a spell on me that wouldn't allow me to move.  
  
"What is this let me go! You can't control me any more! I know my NAME!!!!!" I yelled as pain washed over me as the spell tightened over me and began to squeeze the air from my body.  
  
"YOU MAY HAVE YOUR NAME BACK BUT I WON'T LET YOU GO HAKU! YOU'RE MINE! DO YOU HEAR! NOT SEN'S! MINE! YOU'RE BODY, MIND, AND SOUL ARE MINE! ALL MINE!!!" Yu-baaba yelled as she tightened the hold on the spell.  
  
As I coughed I could tell that some of it had been blood. My lungs could barely get any air. KAMI HELP ME! As darkness took over I could see Yu- baaba smiling. Then nothing but darkness and the sense of evil all around me.  
  
End Flash back^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Len was gone for a few moments and I could feel myself slipping. For a few moments I could have sworn I saw Chihiro. But it must have been an illusion.  
  
As I sank into the water I knew that this was the end for me. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise Chihiro. I really am but there's just been too much pain. I can finally feel myself slipping into darkness.  
  
Then I feel a hand grab me and pull me out of the water. Then that's all I can remember except a hard feeling against my chest.  
  
End Haku's POV^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Haku come on breath!" Len yells with a bit of despair in her voice. But nothing. As she continues to go through the process of CPR she can here the evil and loud laughter of Yu-baaba in the back ground.  
  
As she continues there was a sudden gasp and.......  
  
TBC.....................  
  
Lil Shinigami Risky: PLEASE R&R PLEASE!!! R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!!!! Thank you !!!!!!!!!!!! Til the next chapter!!!  
  
Now where did my muses go?  
  
Well bye got to go find them!!!!!! 


End file.
